


Seven Years

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Harsh words were said, she left him and closed the door. They spent 7 long years apart, and then they met once more. Will their lost love be rekindled?
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Seven Years

Jareth walked through the party, carrying a cocktail in his hand, returning polite greetings as he wove through the crowd. His fine suit, perfectly tailored, his hair in a styled messy shag that seemed to suit him in his human glamour.

It was a birthday party for one of his business partners, and he was required to put in an appearance, though he typically found them frightfully boring.

Still the alcohol was quality, the women pretty, so why not?

_What no one knew..._

Few humans knew Jareth Jones, import/export magnate, mysterious benefactor to dozens of children's charities, and rumored playboy, was the dastardly Goblin King.

And that was fine with him. It was tiring playing the villain all the time.

It was almost too easy to slip into the role of human. Sometimes he felt badly how easy it was.

His arrogance had cost him far too much, over the years.

_Far too much...including..._

He saw her across the room. She had her back to him, but he knew it was her. How well he knew the gentle slope of her neck that met her creamy shoulder. The curve of her hip he was intimately familiar with.

The taste of her flesh as he pressed his lips against her and she moaned.

_Sarah._

Then she turned.

She laughed as the man next to her moved close and told her a joke.

Jareth bristled, a flare of jealousy igniting.

_Who the hell is that?_

_Then again, I lost my right to ask that question._

He watched, his jaw tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh you're awful." Sarah tapped the man's arm playfully.

_What was his name again? Greg? Gary? Craig?_

"And you're gorgeous." The handsome man said suggestively. His eyes traveled down to take a peek at her cleavage.

She couldn't really get mad, she had chosen to wear a fairly low cut silk dress in emerald green, at the suggestion of her friend who had invited her along.

Sarah blushed and took a step back. "Well, thanks, but..."

_He is cute, but a little too smooth. Too clean cut for_ _me. Nah._

This type of high profile event wasn't typically her thing. She'd rather go to a pub in jeans, but Gail had insisted she needed a night out at a "classy" party.

Sarah had had enough "classy" parties years before when she was...

_Don't. Don't go there, Sarah._

There was a burning at the back of her neck that got stronger, and she tried to ignore it.

But as it got stronger, her mind tuned out the man trying to pick her up.

_S_ _omething..._

_Sarah..._

Her own name echoed inside her head, as if someone else had said it.

_As if *he* had said it._

The burning feeling got stronger, and against her will, she was compelled to turn.

And looked into a set of startled blue eyes she knew all too well.

_Jareth._

They stared at each other openly, and for a moment the rest of the room and everyone in it fell away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_7 years earlier._

"Fuck Sarah, what do you want me to do? Give up everything I've built, everything important to me, for you?" Jareth asked her, exasperated.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She threw the book she had in her hand down. "We're supposed to get married in less than two weeks, and you don't seem to get it! I can't keep doing this!"

He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured a glass, then gulped it down. "I realize we are getting married in two weeks, dearest, Considering the considerable amount of time and money I've spent trying to give you your dream wedding. You know, when I said "I would be your slave" I didn't know you'd take that quite so literally."

"I didn't ask for any of that, don't you blame me for this. You're the one that had to have 500 guests from above and underground because of "social obligations!" She pointed a finger. "I *told* you, I would have been happy with just family and a few friends at city hall!"

The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "You say that love, but you sure didn't hesitate to pick out a $10,000 dress or an engagement bauble as big a doorknob."

Sarah walked over as he glared at her, and slapped him, hard. "How dare you. How FUCKING dare you!"

Jareth head snapped to the side. He swallowed hard and slowly turned back. "Oh I dare little girl. My mother warned me. She told me humans were too demanding, too needy, unable to fend for themselves. I didn't believe her. You know Sarah..." He picked up the wine and took a long pull from the bottle, "I believe I've figured out why your mother left you behind."

He saw he had cut too deep and instantly regretted it, but he couldn't help himself. His tongue was far too sharp for his own good, just another weapon to deal with the typical avarice of his Fae peers. But she wasn't one of his people. Sarah was kind, generous, loving. And he struck without thinking or considering his words.

The tears in her eyes pained him. He knew her deepest insecurities lay directly there, where the memory of her mother's abandonment was.

"Jareth...how...after everything..." She couldn't even speak. It wasn't anger anymore, it was pain. "You promised you would never hurt me." She whispered as she looked up at him, tears silently sliding down her face.

"I'm..I'm sorry Sarah I shouldn't have said...I swear I didn't mean..." He started.

She stopped him with a hand. "Just don't."

She slipped the ring off her finger placed it on the table. "I can't do this. We can't do this. It's too hard. We're too different. We would end up hating each other. I don't want to hate you. I don't want you to hate me. Let's just..part now, call it a day, and try to salvage some good memories. Please, just send me home."

"Please let's just..." He tried to apologize.

She stopped him again. "I know I know..you didn't meant to. But yet, it still happened. Home, Jareth. Now."

He didn't do anything at first. "We'll speak later. I love you." He said, finally.

With a gentle wave of a hand, she was gone.

When she got there she closed him off from contact and that was that. He tried to contact her for over a year, but she refused him.

She sent him a note at that point through Hoggle to not bother.

Eventually, after two, he stopped trying.

Then he buried his pain with work, wine, and meaningless sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The present_.

He took a step forward, seeing if she would move away.

She didn't.

In fact she smiled a little. Sadly, but the smile was there.

So he walked towards her, until she was right there. He could have reached out and touched her, but he didn't.

"Hey." She said. "It's good to see you."

"It's...good to see you too, Sarah. It has been...far too long."

"Seven years." She answered.

_Seven years, 2 months, 4 days, 6 hours and 43 minutes._

She remembered all too well. She knew he did too.

They stood there, both feeling awkward, trying to think of what to say next.

"Sooo...how are you?" He asked finally.

He meant it. He wanted to know. Even after 5 years of convincing himself he didn't care.

"I'm okay. Good really. I still work at the same newspaper, but I'm no longer just a runner. I have my own office now."

"Very good." He took a sip of his drink. "Everything my way is fine. Good, but not much changes I'm afraid."

She knew he was referring to his life underground.

"Yeah, I know." Her eyes shifted to see her friend walking up to them.

"Hey Sarah." Gail said as she joined them. "Who's your new friend?"

"Heh. Not a new, and not really...well, anyway, This is Jareth." She gestured back and forth. "Jareth, Gail. She's my assistant, and friend."

Gail's eyes widened slightly. Sarah had vaguely mentioned her ex fiance a few times but never wanted to go into details. The one thing she always noticed was how even saying his name would cause Sarah's eyes to change, dimming with an ache Gail could see.

"Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you." She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her face and mouthed to Sarah a silent "are you okay?"

Sarah nodded.

"So umm, I need another drink. Can I get anyone another?" She asked. The air was heavy with unspoken words as the two former lovers gazed at each other. "No? alright."

After she departed Jareth's eyes flicked up from Sarah to glance the woman's way. "Your friend must find me rude."

Sarah smirked. "You were. But I was too."

"We were, are, neither of us, ones to mince words or stand on ceremony." Jareth replied, returning the expression.

"Won't argue with you there, GK."

Jareth felt a pang somewhere in the vicinity of his heart, at the use of her nickname for him.

"I missed you." He was typically too proud to admit such emotions, but this was _Sarah._

She was supposed to be his queen now.

Sarah would always be the love of his life. No matter how many women he brought to his bed to warm it, none would have his heart like she did.

And he treated her so badly. Because he'd been a fool, and he lost her.

Her eyes welled up, but she quickly sniffed them back. "Yeah, well..."

Gail returned then.

Sarah turned to her. "I'm not feeling very well, please, stay. I'll call a cab."

She glanced Jareth's way. "Take care, Jareth."

And again, he let her run away.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Gail asked.

"Excuse me?" Jareth asked the woman. "Do I know you? You know nothing of..."

"Hey, she hasn't said much about you to me, but since I met her 5 years ago, every time your name has come up...well, you should talk to her, at least. It's obvious there are things left unsaid that should be said."

He stood there a moment longer, then handed her his drink." Yes, there are a few things to yet say. Thank you for reminding me. Good evening."

Gail watch him go, curious if she did the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was standing by the curb waiting for the cab she called for, trying not to cry.

Even now, she still loved him so much it hurt.

Seeing him, hearing his voice, was all she had wanted for the past 7 years. So many times she had almost called him.

A black Mercedes pulled up to the curb, and the window rolled down.

"Sarah, please, will you let me take you home?"

It was him. "I don't think that is a good idea, Jareth."

"Probably not, but...please, let me anyway. I..." He leaned his head out. "I would like to talk to you."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Fine."

He rolled up the window and opened the door, and she slid in beside him. The door closed and Sarah gave him her address.

"You moved." Jareth remarked. "Good, that place of yours was a hovel."

Sarah had to laugh. "It really was. But, I loved it anyway. Still, when I got the promotion, I was able to find something better, with an extra room. It's nice."

"Sarah, I wanted to tell you, I really am sorry. About everything. I know it doesn't change anything. I get that. But you meant..you *mean* a great deal to me, and that will never change. I never got to tell you this before now or I would have." The words spilled out.

He couldn't keep them in because he'd been holding on to them for so long.

"I never forgot about you. Or stopped..."

He paused there.

_Don't say those words, fool. You may still love her, but you also wounded her deeply, she will not respond in kind, and that's exactly what you deserve. You don't deserve her love._

She was waiting.

" I never stopped wishing to have the opportunity to apologize. I owe you that."

She looked disappointed for a second. "It's okay Jareth. I accept your apology. We're good, I don't hold anything against you anymore. It's obvious we were just not compatible." She smiled slightly, her lips turning up in the corners. "I'd like to think we were too different, but on reflection, I think we were too damn much alike."

Jareth chuckled. "Likely so."

They said nothing for the rest of the ride. When he pulled up in front of her building, he stopped, got out and walked to the other side to open the door.

"You didn't have to." She said as she got out. "I can take care of myself."

"Sarah, I'm trying to be a gentleman. Let me walk you up."

She grinned. "Haha GK, I have an elevator now."

He held out his arm for her to take. "Well, aren't we fancy, Miss Williams."

. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. "Such an ass."

"You remembered." He held the door open, both of them laughing.

_Damn I missed this!_ Sarah thought.

They bantered back and forth as they walked to the elevator, got in and stood side by side waiting for it to reach her floor.

It continued as the door opened and she guided him to her door, politely removing her arm and fishing her key out of her purse, before turning to say goodnight.

"Thanks, GK, this was nice. Nice to talk, to laugh and to just...well, to see you again." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

She heard his breath catch as her lips touched his skin. The fingers on her elbow tightened.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

_His eyes. Jareth's eyes. How could she have forgotten how blue they were? How they could see down into her heart, her soul? How when he looked at her the way he was looking at her she couldn't breathe, her heart fluttered and her knees would weaken?_

Sarah collapsed a little into him but he caught her, held her...

"Sarah..." One hand came up and cupped her cheek.

Their lips crashed together and his arms pulled her tight against his body.

"Gods...Precious ..." He murmured in between kisses.

The hand that had touched her face now cradled the back of her head, and his other gripped her waist.

Sarah wove her fingers through his hair and held on, not wanting him to ever stop kissing her again. She used her other hand to seek and find the doorknob behind her and turn it, causing them to practically fall through the door way.

When inside, he let go of her head and slammed the door shut, then with his body shoved her up against it with a loud thump.-.

"Ow." Sarah said with a laugh.

"Oh damn, did I hurt you?" Jareth stepped back and examined her. "

" Not really, my elbow hit the door a little hard." She grabbed his collar and pulled him back to her, pressing her lips against his.

They made out passionately for a good few minutes, then Jareth pushed up her dress, grabbed her thighs, and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

The pressure of his pelvis against hers made her groan. She lifted her chin so he could place open mouthed kisses to her neck, gently suckling the soft flesh. Chills of pleasure ran through her body.

Oh she certainly hadn't been celibate for 7 years, and a couple of her lovers had been damn good. But they weren't him.

They were never him. Jareth was more than a lover. He was a part of her in ways they never could be. And at this moment in time all she wanted was to feel whole again.

Jareth's heart sang with joy. Sarah, his Sarah. The girl who conquered his creation and stole his heart away. 7 long years, and she was with him again. He didn't know what would come of it. He only knew that in this moment she was in his arms and if he had his way would never again get away.

"Bed" Sarah managed to say between kisses. Jareth grunted an affirmative and moved away from the door with her body still wrapped around his. His preternatual strength guaranteeing her security in his arms.

"Down the hall to the right, first door. " she pulled away from his lips to say when he hesitated slightly, not knowing the apartment's layout.

He nodded and brought his mouth back down to hers, unwilling to be parted from her.

A few seconds later he shoved the bedroom door open with the weight of their bodies, stode across the room and fell onto the bed, still holding her in his arms.

"Ooof." Sarah landed on her back, Jareth sprawled over her. The position was such that she ended up slightly above, his face at her chest. He took immediate advantage and nibbled at her cleavage.

"So beautiful, my Sarah... " he said between nips.

"Jareth..." Sarah watched as he tasted her, wanting him so much, but a bit of sense began to creep back in.

"Jareth, " she repeated, louder this time.

He paused and lifted his head. " What is it love? " His crooked sensual grin making her heart clench. The glamour was gone, his human facade giving way to the inhuman glow of a turned on Goblin King.

She knew it well and where others would be tempted to shy away, she was drawn to like a moth to a flame. He was her flame.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

The smile faded and he took a deep breath, then rolled off to lay beside her. "Sarah.."

Sarah sat up and turned to look at him. "It's not that I don't want you. You know I do. I always have and always will. There's no changing that. But the fact is, those issues still exist. All the sex in the world won't change that."

Jareth sat up and moved to face her. "No, but perhaps now you won't shut me out and forget about me for 7 years." He said bitterly.

Sarah knew she hurt him doing that. But he hurt her first, at the time. She'd always meant to contact him and work it out, but as time went on, it became harder to do.

"You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Believe me. But I never forgot about you. Not for a second "

She reached out and stroked his face. His eyed closed and he sighed.

"All those things I said...Gods Sarah, I wish I could just unsay them. Technically I could have but to use magic upon you would have been a betrayal and inside I would have always known I hurt you. I...believe me when I say, I didn't mean a word. I can only tell you I would have come to you the next day on my knees begging forgiveness if you would have just left the path open. And you know I never beg. But you...it's *you*. "

He took her hand from his face and kissed it.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be, Jareth, at least not then. I was 23, just out of college, I *was* spoiled. You weren't wrong in some ways. I went from my dad's house, to a college dorm paid for by him, to almost living in a fucking castle with you. I had lived on my own for what...8 months at that time?

Everything I've done since, everything I have, I worked for. I'm a better person now, and it's probably for the best."

Her eyes welled up once more, and she cupped his face with her gentle hands. Her touch was his weakness. And his strength.

"In a way, I should thank you. Because you made me stronger by letting me go. If I...if I would have married you then I would have been happy but I'm not sure I would have ever felt like your equal." She said quietly, but her voice was thick, full of emotions she'd been holding in for all the years apart.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "But I never stopped loving you. Not for a second. How could I? You've been a part of me since that night you burst into my parents' bedroom when I was 15. When you became my friend a few years later, then my lover, my first.

There was never anyone else, really."

She leaned forward and kissed him, afterward pressing her forehead to his.

He sighed, his hands moving up her arms to cover her hands. He couldn't take his eyes from hers.

"Sarah. My Sarah. You will own my heart for all time. It is I that is not your equal, I never have been. I adore you."

His eyes were bright with unshed tears. He squeezed them shut a moment to contain them.

She knew he wouldn't cry. It just wasn't something Jareth did. He had been conditioned his entire life to carry himself in a certain way. He was a king. His pride was ingrained in him. She wouldn't want him any other way, for the most part.

Yet, one stubborn tear escaped. And that single tear spoke volumes. She shifted enough to be able to reach the corner of his eye with her mouth and kiss it away.

"Jareth. Please..."

His eyes snapped open and the intensity of his look made her suck in her breath and hold it.

As he watched Sarah backed away and laid down a little smile on her face.

"I want you." He growled.

Her smile widened. "Then come have me, Jareth."

That wicked delicious grin told her everything she needed to know.

He peeled off his jacket slowly, then the tie, then the fine silk dress shirt. He kicked off his shoes and added them to the pile. The belt was next, and socks.

She sat up and trailed her fingers down his chest.

He reached for the button on his pants and she stopped him.

"Wait, let me." She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, excited to touch him again.

She stroked the skin of his lower abdomen playing with the fine trail of hair that led down further.

"Take off your dress, or I'll rip it off your luscious body." He commanded.

"Mmm, demanding. Don't you dare rip my favorite dress, GK."

He chuckled. "Then remove it. You're far too covered for my taste at the moment."

Sarah laughed, but complied. She unzipped the back and pulled it over her head. She didn't wear a bra so all she had on was a pair of black lace panties and her high heels.

She watched as he took her in, his eyes trying to be everywhere at once. He licked his lips and sharp teeth with his long, extremely talented tongue, and Sarah shuddered. His expression grew hungry and feral.

"You're more beautiful than I remember, and I remember you as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen even then."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Your Majesty."

She once more reached for his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly. Sarah knew what awaited her. She cupped his growing erection through his pants. His breath caught. "I missed this."

She scooted forward on her behind in front of him, who was kneeling on the bed. She pushed his pants and silk underwear down, reached in and set his cock free. She pumped him, bringing him to full hardness.

He groaned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did you now?"

She kissed the tip, and gave him a long lick from bottom to top. "I think it missed me too."

"Oh, very much so, my love."

He groaned as he watched her take him into her warm mouth, sucking him, she slid down until he touched the back her throat, then up again. "Fucking hell, woman. You feel incredible. Your mouth on me."

She continued pleasuring him until he stopped her minutes later. He was struggling to restrain himself.

"Stop Sarah. I want...mmm...you're amazing but I want to take my time. Lay back." He urged, pushing her back.

She did as he asked, though she didn't mind if he came in her mouth at all. She loved making him fall apart under her efforts. It was exciting to her when she tasted him.

He shed his pants, socks and underwear, then slid her panties down her legs and off.

"Sweet heavens, you're lovely." Jareth observed. And she was. So very lovely.

He picked one foot up and removed her shoe. Slowly he kissed his way up from her toes to her thigh, close to her folds but not quite. He watched her body flush slightly, and knew by the way her breath quickened she was becoming aroused. He switched sides, laying her leg on the bed, picking up the other and repeating the process from toe to thigh.

Jareth knew what she wanted, but he would work his way there eventually. He crawled over her to kiss her lips. "We have hours, my love. No rush." He purred in her ear when he had moved to nip at her lobe.

By this time Sarah's hands had moved to his shoulders and down his back to cup his buttocks as she arched up and pressed her pelvis to his with a needy moan.

Jareth kissed her again, melding his lips to hers over and over, reveling in her taste.

"Please, Jareth..." She gasped between kisses. "I need this."

"If you insist..." He replied. He kissed his way to her breasts, caressing each one, and with a wink took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.

Sarah squirmed beneath him, the teasing of his mouth causing a sensation to travel between her thighs and made her more wet than she had been up to that point.

Her clit throbbed creating an ache that could only be cured by her Jareth.

He teased each stiff peak in turn, licking, suckling, nibbling.

He chuckled as she keep trying to push him down. Jareth knew exactly what she wanted, but needed more.

"Tell me Sarah, what do you want?" he, asked, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight .

"You're such a bastard." She said with an exasperated smile as she rolled her eyes.

Jareth laughed again. "We've established that. All I ask is that you're perfectly clear."

He played with one of her nipples and waited.

She grabbed his hand and slid it between them cupping between her thighs. "Touch me. Taste me. Make me come."

"As you command." He affirmed.

Jareth pressed his fingers between her folds as he traveled downward, rubbing her clit. She spread her legs wide to accommodate his body.

He kissed her belly, her mound, and spread her labia with his fingers as he positioned his face to where she want him to be.

He looked up and watched her face as took a first long lick holding her open. The tip of his tongue teased her perineum, her opening, then flicked at her clit a few times.

"Fuuuck." She groaned.

Jareth licked his lips. "Not yet. In a few minutes." He joked.

With that he began to pleasure her in earnest, two fingers sliding inside as he lashed his tongue at her erect bundle of nerves. He switched between fucking her with his fingers and tongue, never letting up stimulating her clit with one or the other as well, as she grabbed his head and thrust her sex against his face, seeking release.

It didn't take long for her to scream his name as she came, a wave of her juices dampening his mouth and chin.

When her body relaxed into the bed, he placed one last kiss on her clit and moved to lay between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his face to her own, wanting more kisses. She had no care if his lips were coated with her own release.

Sarah felt his hard cock pressing against her, but he made no move to join with her body at that time. He was waiting for her to invite him in, she knew.

"Mmmm. I definitely missed that tongue of yours." She said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Good. I'm glad of it. At least I did something right." He said with a wry grin

Sarah laughed. "You did most things right. We both made mistakes. I wasn't completely honest with how I felt about things. My insecurities, my worries, my doubts. But I never doubted you loved me. I thought I wasn't good enough for you."

Jareth opened his mouth to speak but Sarah put a finger over his lips." I know. You don't have to say it. You never thought that. I believe you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And I forgive you, obviously. That's not my point. My point is if I would have said something, maybe it wouldn't have lead to that moment at all."

"Don't ever blame yourself for my foolish words, Sarah. No matter what, I should have never said those things." Jareth replied.

_How could I have said that to her? My love, mo chroi. My heart. My other half._

Jareth thought as he looked into her eyes.

The eyes he thought he would never look into again.

" No, you shouldn't have." Sarah answered softly, remembering the blow to her heart.

"But..."Sarah took a deep breath and continued "Let's say I just realized tonight that the only one that could take away the hurt was you. And I'm not willing to let you go again. I'm want to heal with you. Being away from you was a big mistake in that way. I should have done it differently. Postponed the wedding, worked on things, not be in a rush. Adjust. Still be with you but still live here and have a career and a human life for a while."

Jareth nodded." I understand that. I was in such a rush to have you as my wife. Perhaps I was afraid of what would happen if we waited."

" I guess I can understand that too. " Sarah answered." Though you needn't have worried. But I have to tell you...I...had lovers. I don't want to hide anything from you. Not in the past year, but I did. "

She saw a slight look of jealousy cross his face but he took a moment, let it pass, and then answered. "As have I. Nothing that meant anything, but I was lonely and miserable and..."

Sarah shushed him again. "It's okay. I accept that. We're not saints." She smiled. "Most certainly not saints."

He chuckled. "Gods forbid."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Sarah kissed him back then pulled away to look up into his eyes. "Please, Jareth...love me. Make love to me. I need you inside of me."

Jareth caressed her cheek. "I need to be inside of you. May I?"

He already knew what the answer was, but it seemed right to ask.

She nodded.

He captured her lips once more and as they kissed, he shifted he body so his erection was positioned at her entrance and pushed his way in, sliding into her body. Her warmth welcoming him, gripping on, caressing him. He shuddered.

"Oh God." Sarah move her mouth from his and moaned beneath him. "It's been far too long."

"I concur, my love. You feel amazing. My other half."

She undulated against him, a sign she wanted him to move.

He pulled his hips back and thrust forward slowly at first, picking up his pace in increments. She tilted her pelvis and wrapped her legs around him, clinging tightly.

Jareth rotated his hips and plunged into her, seeking the place inside that would send her over the edge. He knew he found it when she pushed her hips up and moaned louder.

"Oh fuck yes! Right there!" She gasped out. "Jareth!"

A moment later she fell into oblivion beneath him, saying his name again and again.

Jareth kept going, wanting her to be good and satisfied. Once her orgasm passed, he wrapped his arms around her and rotated them until she was on top, still fully seated upon his cock.

Sarah leaned forward, hands on his chest, catching her balance with his unexpected move.

"Ride me, Sarah, take your pleasure once more."

She stilled a moment. "Damn Jareth, fuck. You're determined to fuck me senseless tonight." she laughed.

He grinned up at her. "You've deduced my plan. There will be no doubt, you will claim me for all time, and I you. Neither of us will ever want another."

She laid her chest against his and kissed him, then pushed herself up and bent back to place her hands on his thighs, tilting her head back, and started to move again.

Jareth had never seen anything more sensual than his Sarah moving over him, bouncing her hips up until he was barely inside, and down again to engulf his cock.

_She is glorious, her skin glowing, her nipples firm and erect._ He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, then pinched and played with them in the way he remembered she liked.

He was straining to keep from coming, but he found it was getting more difficult to hold off, so he moved one hand between them to massage her clit, knowing it would speed her along. He didn't want to come without her joining him.

It wasnt long before she was screaming his name once more, her inner muscles squeezing him hard. He stopped fighting the orgasm and with a shout, he found his release with her, thrust his hips upward and coming deep inside of her, pouring into her body with a long satisfying moan.

He never felt so complete.

Moments later they lay in each other's arms, sharing lazy, relaxed kisses.

Jareth lifted his head and perched it upon his hand, watching her quietly.

Sarah turned and looked at him. "You're staring."

"Heh. No, I'm looking. At you. I can't help it. You're beautiful. And I'm with you again. I had almost given up hope. I owe your friend."

Sarah's brow wrinkled. "For what?" She asked, puzzled.

He ran a finger over her cheek and lips." She told me to go after you. I almost didn't. "

"Oh. Well I guess I owe her too." Sarah answered with a smile. Then the smile faded, a worried look on her face." What does this mean? Are we us again? "

" I hope we are. I have no intention of it being otherwise, " His expression turned serious." Sarah...there is no other. Whatever your choice, I'll accept it, but I will not marry another. No matter what my family says. I love you and only you."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears again." I love you too but...I'm scared. I couldn't take this happening again. "

Jareth held up his hand. "I swear it. It won't. 7 years without you is a lesson well learned. If ever you feel I might slip up, feel free to remind me of it."

Slowly Sarah raised her hand and touched it to his, threading her fingers with his, palms touching. Their hands glowed briefly and the vow was sealed." I promise too. I'll be honest about how I feel no matter what."

Another glow, another vow.

" So," Jareth began. "Marry me?"

Sarah nodded, the tears beginning again. "Yes."

They made love again slowly, then fell asleep in each other's arms, as it would be from that night forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 days later:_

Gail was worried. Sarah had called the morning after the party and left a message she was taking time off and not to worry, but Gail couldn't help it after what happened at the party.

She was concerned her friend had had it out with her handsome ex and was now laid up in her apartment too depressed to come to work, or even worse, what if that man, Jareth, as nice as he had seemed, had done something to hurt Sarah?

She was about to get her keys and go check when her doorbell rang. She sighed, frustrated at the delay.

"What?" she jerked the door open and the delivery man jumped back a little, startled.

"Uhhh, delivery for Gail Pearson?" he held out a large bouquet of flowers and a fancy bottle of very expensive wine wrapped in a sparkly fabric, an envelope tied to the top with a white ribbon.

Gail was very confused. "Oh. Thanks. Who's it from?"

The man shrugged. "My instructions were to deliver it to you and not answer any questions. The information is in the envelope."

Gail took the flowers and champagne and went to grab her purse to give him a tip.

He stopped her. "It's all paid for, including the tip, ma'am. Enjoy."

"Alright. Thanks."

He nodded and left.

Gail opened the envelope, pulled out the piece of thick parchment and unfolded it to read:

It was in Sarah's handwriting.

_Gail,_

_Thank you for sending Jareth after me that night._

_You gave us a gift we can never repay._

_Know that I'm happy, I love you, and I'll return soon, but I've taken a sabbatical for the next month because..._ _I'm on my honeymoon._

_Finally, after 7 years._

_Be happy for me, by his side is where I've always been supposed to be, and by mine is where he belongs as well. Some things are meant to be._

_Maybe someday I can tell you the whole story, but for now, know everything is as it should be._

_Love always,_

_Sarah Williams-Jones_

Gail stood there rereading Sarah's words over and over, crying with happiness for her friend.

Underneath everything Sarah had always carried an underlying sadness within her. When her ex's name came up, the look in her eyes was pained, then she would change the subject.

Sarah wasn't flighty, she made good decisions. She always hinted she knew how important making good decisions was. She said it was something she learned young from someone special to her.

So if she followed her heart this time, Gail was, pretty sure she was doing what was best for herself.

Gail noticed there was something else in the envelope. She pulled it out and turned it over.

It was a photo of Sarah and this Jareth, they were standing on a beach barefoot facing each other, smiling and, obviously in love. Sarah looked at peace, and so very happy.

Gail reached for the bottle and unwrapped it, popped the cork and poured a bit into a glass.

Holding it up she toasted her friend. "Here's to you, Sarah, be happy. And to Jareth, you better be good to her." then drank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halfway across the world on a tiny island, in a secluded resort, Jareth held up a crystal so they both could see.

"Okay that's enough." Sarah said.

The crystal disappeared. "Should I be worried, wife?" He said with grin.

Sarah giggled and cuddled in under his arm as the sat on the beach. "Knowing her, probably."

"Well then, I'd better keep you happy."

"Yep, you'd better...husband." she replied with a kiss.

"I love you my Sarah." he kissed her back.

Sarah rubbed her nose against his. "I love you. Now let's enjoy the sunset, then go make mad passionate love, like honeymooners are supposed to."

"I most heartily agree."

He pulled her closer and they watched the sun dip below the horizon, finally together for good.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bowie inspired work. Inspired by the songs Survive and Seven from the album 'hours.
> 
> Working on finishing up some of the plots and partly written projects I have clogging up my doc. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who enjoys my scribbles. Love to everyone.


End file.
